


99 flake

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Parks, dan is 8 and phil is 12, they're little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan's mum takes him to an amusement park, and an unfortunate accident with ice cream leads to an encounter with an odd, but nice boy.





	99 flake

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for phandomficfests summer ____ fest. i chose to fill the blank with "amusement parks".

It’s hot. 

Too hot, Dan thinks, as he licks the ice cream cone in his hand, waiting for his mum to collect him from the bench he’s perched on. 

He wants to move, to find a bench in the shade so the sun isn’t beating directly down onto him, but he knows his mum won’t be very happy to see that he isn’t where she left him. 

So he waits, sitting adjacent to the washroom his mum disappeared into with his little brother a few minutes ago. 

At least he’s got his ice cream. A delicious vanilla soft serve with a Flake sticking out of the side that he almost couldn’t believe was in front of him when his mum handed it to him. Dan licks a trail of melted ice cream off the side of his hand, smiling to himself. 

Focusing on his surroundings, Dan absently licks at his ice cream, glancing back and forth between the door to the toilet and the growing queue at the ride he’s been aching to go on all day. 

Dan barely notices that he’s licking up less and less ice cream until his tongue only finds slightly muggy air, and a distinctive _splat_ sounds near his trainers. 

Tears well up in his eyes and spill over as he glances down to see a white heap of ice cream melting on the pavement, swirled with brown from the Flake. 

Furiously wiping at his tears, Dan begrudgingly munches on the cone in his hand, wishing that he’d looked at his ice cream instead of the queue, and that his mum told him to stay put on a shady bench where his ice cream wouldn’t have melted so quickly. 

“Are you okay?” 

Dan turns to see a boy a few years older than him sitting on the other side of the bench, a red ice lolly in hand. His accent is a little different from Dan’s, and his nose is a bit pink from too much sun. His free hand pulls at and bunches up the hem of his t-shirt, and he looks almost as if he’s embarrassed to have asked Dan the question. 

“No,” Dan says truthfully. “I wanted to finish it.” 

“I’m sorry,” The boy says, looking down. Dan shrugs, scowling and still feeling tears prickle behind his eyes. 

“Hey, look at this!” The boy says suddenly after a moment, grabbing Dan’s attention. 

When Dan looks up and meets the boy’s eyes, the embarrassed expression is gone, and the boy holds his ice lolly out, turning it sideways before letting go of it. It slumps onto the pavement with a wet slap. 

“Why would you do that?” Dan asks the boy, shock coursing through him. 

“I felt like it,” The boy shrugs, smiling at Dan. 

Dan laughs. It’s wet sounding and he has to wipe at his nose, but he’s laughing all the same. 

“I got you to laugh!” The boy exclaims, giggling along with Dan. 

“You’re mental,” Dan says. 

“It made you laugh, though,” The boy says. 

Dan nods in agreement, smiling. 

“Wow, look at the queue for that ride,” The boy says, looking past Dan at the very same queue that distracted Dan enough to drop his ice cream. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to go on it all day,” Dan says.

The boy opens his mouth to reply, but gets cut off by a loud: “Daniel?”

Dan turns to see his mum with his brother strapped into a pram. 

“Oh, Dan. Did you drop your ice cream?” His mums asks, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “And who’s this?” 

His mum gestures to the boy, who looks away, the embarrassed expression returning. 

“It was an accident,” Dan says. “And that’s—” 

Dan stops himself, realising that he never learned the boy’s name. 

“Phil.” The boy says quietly. 

_Phil_.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Phil,” His mum says kindly before drawing her attention back to Dan. 

“Did you want to get in the queue for that ride, Daniel?” She asks, nodding her head towards the ride behind them. 

Dan’s about to answer when he hears a woman call out: “Phil!”

“Oh,” Phil says, looking over his shoulder and standing up. “That’s my mum. I have to go.” 

“Okay,” Dan says, smiling at Phil again as they make eye contact. Phil smiles back at him. 

“It was nice to meet you, Phil,” Dan says, because his grandma always tells him it’s what polite people say. 

“Nice to meet you too, Dan,” Phil says before relaying the same sentiment to Dan’s mum and running off in the direction of his own mum. 

“He seemed like a nice boy,” Dan’s mum says, grabbing a napkin out of her bag and walking towards Dan. “You’ve got ice cream on your face, Daniel.” 

Dan nods, hopping off the bench. 

His mum crouches in front of him, wiping his face with the napkin. 

“There,” She says after Dan’s face is clean again, standing up and glancing at the pavement. “Oh. Did Phil drop an ice lolly?” 

Dan follows her gaze to the puddle of red on the pavement. He smiles. 

“Yeah,” Dan says. “He did.”

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/176150729907/99-flake-rating-g-word-count-858-summary-dans)


End file.
